fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii Maker Mystery
Gameplay Mii Maker Mystery is a downloadable eShop Nintendo 3DS game. Someone in your Mii Maker is guilty of a Miis disappearance, you are a detective look-alike of your Personal Mii, as such, he calls you "My look-alike" while others call you "Mii's look-alike" (Like in Tomodachi Life) In the bottom right of the screen, there is a tension bar to say how tense the Miis are on average. Every Mii has an alibi of were they were on the night the Mii was taken. It's your job to find small lies in the Miis alibi, and eventually find the Guilty Mii. Around the 3rd night, the Miis start to get suspicious and start to suspect each other. You only have 7 nights to find the Guilty Mii before all the Miis ae gone. Every night, the Mii's will get more panicked so it will be harder to understand what they said. After you've interrogated every Mii, a new night begins. In the bottom left, you can draw a conclusion, where you accuse a Mii. Night 1 The tension bar is at a low level, as the Miis suspect that the disappearing Mii is out. The Miis all have alibis of where they were the night before, every Miis alibi has little holes in it that you need to find to see if they were lying or not. The Guilty Mii has little details that, if you can spot, can really help decipher who it is. Night 2 The tension bar is a little higher now, but nothing to really worry about. More Miis have disappeared and now a new mechanic is introduced, best friends. If a best friend has disappeared, the other person will freak out. It will be hard to get a word out of them. Night 3 The tension bar is now at a level to look out for. More Miis have disappeared and some alibis can get ridiculous, some Miis have more than one best friend and break down crying, you can't get anything out of them at that point. The Guilty Mii is now getting worried and his alibis get a little odd and unrealistic. Innocent Mii's are getting sceptical of some Miis. Night 4 The tension bar is getting worrying now, some Mii's are running about, terrified. Crying Miis from round 2 are calming down, and now you can talk to them. The terrified Miis are now impossible to talk to, as the most words they can tell you is 4. The Guilty Mii can be someone who isn't freaking out as much, but that's sometimes not the case. Night 5 The average night where people draw a conclusion, as the Guilty Mii's alibi is just plain ridiculous, but Innocent Miis alibis are odd too. The tension bar is ridiculous now. Some Miis have fainted and you can't wake them up. The Guilty Mii NEVER faints on Night 5, so that narrows it down. Night 6 The tension bar is nearly on full now, Miis can now only give you two or three words on where they were the night before, and the Guilty Mii can SOMETIMES give you 4-5 words. almost every single Mii is now running around terrified, so those Miis are almost impossible to talk too. Night 7 The last night. The tension is on max and every Mii has fainted on are running around except for two. One of the two is the Guilty Mii, while one is innocent, this is your second-to-last chance to accuse someone before the night is over. Your last chance After Night 7 is over, the Mii's line up. You have to pick one Mii. Accusing the Guilty Mii After accusing the Guilty Mii, they get really nervous, they try to deny it but realise they have been caught. In mid-sentence, the Guilty Mii tries to run away. You have to hold it up in the air before he escapes. After 20 seconds, if you haven't caught the Guilty Mii, he escapes and you lose. Accusing an Innocent Mii The Mii denies that they are the Guilty Mii and is offended. He looks over and jumps up, you look over and see that one of the Mii's have ran away, proving that they are the Guilty Mii. The Innocent Mii yells at you and chases after the Guilty Mii, you have lost. Gallery 'Please keep in mind that all the pictures here were made from MS Paint, so please excuse it's bad nature. (Except for the Conclusion Button, I got that from Google Images) ' Little Things That Can Help Decide Who the Guilty Mii is *The Guilty Mii is less scared and tense than the other Miis *Their alibis are more ridiculous after every night. *On night seven, he is one of the two Miis that aren't running around. *When you have to make a conclusion, the Guilty Mii looks nervous *The Guilty Mii never cries or faints *Their alibis have little mistakes in them *They never accuse other Miis of doing it *The Tension Bar increases a little when a Mii accuses them *He starts sweating after Night 2 Category:Nintendo eShop Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Mii Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2018 Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:Mystery